The present invention is directed to a roller which has axial travel while it rotates. An obliquely arranged bearing in the roller""s interior supports an outer shell of the roller.
A roller for accomplishing the axial movement of the roller shell is known from EP 0 607 283 B1. A rotary movement is converted into an axial displacement movement. This takes place in that a difference in the number of revolutions is created between the roller and cylindrical elements located in the roller interior by use of a gear, so that a lifting or axial displacement movement of the roller shell is generated by using a cam unit.
DE 39 35 422 A1 discloses a coupling with coupling halves which are arranged eccentrically in relation to each other.
DE 32 41 863 C1 discloses a jack hammer with a rotating tumbler disk.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a roller with axial lift or travel.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by positioning a bearing obliquely to the roller axis of rotation in the interior of the roller. One race of the bearing is stationary in respect to the axial direction of the roller. The other race of the bearing is connected to an outer shell of the roller.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a compact structural unit is provided, which unit can be installed without problems in rollers with larger roller diameters, as well as in rollers with lesser roller diameters. The length of the roller axial displacement or lift can be set.
High manufacturing costs are avoided by using simple components, such as roller bearings or ball and socket joints.